Changed
by SingerWriterActressFanfics
Summary: When Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy accidentally swap bodies they must learn to get along and help each other. But what if even Hermione can't find a way to swap them back? How close will they get? And what will happen if they can't swap before the Christmas holidays? Rated T for swears that may very well happen.
1. She Hated Draco Malfoy

**Hello! I do not own Harry Potter! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! I'm so looking forward to seeing Les Miserablés! It's times like these that I hate living in England! Anyway… this fanfic, like Taming The Dragon, is set in the 6****th**** year of Hogwarts. Again, if anyone has any questions, queries, constructive criticism, suggestions for where the story might go or just want to let me know what you think you are more than welcome to review or PM me. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Hermione enjoyed being at Hogwarts she enjoyed the lessons; there was always so much to learn! She enjoyed going to the library; there were so many books to read! She enjoyed spending time with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley most of all. There was only one downside to being at Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. He hates her. She hated him. He made her life a misery. But one day this would all begin to change...

For the last lesson of the day Hermione walked down the stairs to potions with Harry and Ron. Straight away Draco had it in for them. "Oh, here's the mudblood. I'm surprised even you hang around with her, Weasley." He jeered. Hermione took a breath and held Ron back. They managed to get him to his seat. Snape began the lesson as normal, taking the homework in, taking house points off for talking and forgetting the homework, mainly Gryffindors. Then he began talking about the potion they were to make. Hermione kept looking over to Draco. He kept on glaring at her. _What is his problem?_

At the end of the lesson Hermione, Harry and Ron walked outside. "Why do you never say anything to the Malfoy scum?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Ron, there's no need for name calling or anything like that. It won't solve anything. That's why." She said firmly. The subject was dropped as easily as it was picked up. Deep down, Hermione was bothered by the way Draco treated them, but that wasn't going to bring her down today. It was her birthday! She was happy enough, but she'd noticed that Harry and Ron had obviously forgotten. They hadn't even wished her a happy birthday! She loved them both but they could be clueless sometimes!

After dinner, when they started to walk back to the common room Hermione realised that Draco and a couple of Slytherins were following them. She stopped and turned around to face them, prompting Harry and Ron to do so as well. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," He smirked.

"Why are you following us then?" Ron snarled. All of a sudden Draco sent a spell at them. Harry and Ron managed to dodge it but it hit Hermione.

Once the spell hit her she began to shrink and turned into a beaver. She looked up pleadingly at Harry and Ron who were both gobsmacked and didn't know what to do. The gaggle of Slytherin boys just stood there laughing and pointing at her. "There hasn't been much of a change in the size of her teeth! They're huge!" Draco jeered. To Hermione's relief she heard Professor McGonagall come towards them.

"What on Earth has happened? Who is this?" McGonagall asked.

"It's Hermione, Professor. Can you change her back?" Harry replied.

"Yes. Who did this?" She asked.

"It was Malfoy." Ron replied, glaring at him.

McGonagall turned to Draco. "Mr Malfoy. I am very disappointed in you. This is no way to behave. It won't surprise you when I tell you that you have a detention on Tuesday and 15 points will be taken from Slytherin house." Draco groaned and McGonagall sent the Slytherins away. Once they'd all vanished she turned to them. "Now, let's sort Miss Granger out." She said, looking down at the little ball of fur.

Hermione was changed back quickly. Once she was turned back to normal she ran away in tears. Harry and Ron decided to leave her to herself.

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor 6th year girls' bedroom and lay face down on her bed.

_I just wish he understood what it was like._

Hermione cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up in the morning she walked to the mirror opposite her bed to prove to herself that she wasn't still a beaver.

"Holy shit!" She said.

Looking back at her in the mirror was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Touché

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. Just to avoid any confusion; when I say Hermione I mean Hermione in Draco's body and when I say Draco I mean Draco in Hermione's body. Happy New Year to all! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. What had happened? Why was she in Draco Malfoy's body? She dreaded the thought that Draco might be in hers. She felt like screaming and running to Dumbledore for help. But something told her it was beyond even his help. She didn't know what to do. She wondered whether Draco was awake and how he had reacted…

Meanwhile, in the 6th year Gryffindor girl's dormitories Draco woke up and went to get dressed. He was half asleep, so he didn't notice that everything was red and gold. He was half asleep until he walked past the mirror in the corner of the room. He didn't see his normal gorgeous, toned self. He saw a short figure where he should be. He looked again. There was no sexy short platinum hair but a large amount of unruly, frizzy brown hair. He stopped dead. He walked up to the mirror, now fully awake. He was looking at Hermione Granger, the mudblood. "Oh my god." He said. He sounded exactly like Hermione._ I'm dreaming… I've got to be dreaming. I can't be her! _He pinched himself. _What's she done to me?! _He felt like crying. He collected himself quickly and decided to try and talk to the Granger girl.

They both got dressed awkwardly and went to the Great Hall. Hermione sat with Draco's friends and she saw that Draco had sat with Harry and Ron. She knew it was Draco, as she saw herself looking very unsure and she noticed that Draco kept looking over at her. She knew that she had to give him some sort of sign so that he knew that she was in his body. She decided to wink at him. Draco nodded. She knew he'd understood. All of a sudden, the usual mass of birds swooped over them, dropping letters and parcels from their families. There were a lot of things dropped in front of Hermione. On top was a small envelope addressed: _Open me NOW H.G. _She noticed her initials, so Hermione guessed it was for her instead of Draco.

_H.G,_

_If I'm right then that's you in my body. I want to know what you did. Meet me in the library NOW before Potions, don't attract any attention to yourself or I could make you look really bad. And don't you dare open any of my mail!_

_D.M_

Draco thought that she'd done this? Why the hell would she want to be trapped in his body? She didn't know what had happened! She looked up to him and saw that he had stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going to go and get my potions essay." Hermione lied. She was surprised how alike to Draco she sounded. She grabbed the mail, got up and left.

10 minutes later she arrived at the library and saw herself sat there looking very irritated. She walked over to him nervously. "OK, mudblood, what did you do?" He snarled in a voice very like hers.

"I didn't do anything." She replied honestly. She put his mail on the table in front of him and

"I don't believe you." He glared.

"Let's put it this way; do you think I'd really want to be in your body?"

"Touché." Hermione had never heard that come out of her mouth before. It was interesting. "But it could just be revenge for yesterday." He started to laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to sit that detention if you don't change us back!" He laughed.

Hermione was not impressed. "I'll try and find a way to turn us back, Malfoy. But until I can turn us back we need to set a few ground rules."

"That's fine. One: we've both got to act as natural as possible; no one else needs to know because we're not going to be like this for very long. Are we?"

"I don't think so. Even if I can't find a way to turn us back it'll probably wear off at midnight tonight. Two: No embarrassing each other. That means: no attracting unnecessary attention by randomly singing in the middle of the Great Hall or anything like that. You don't do anything stupid and I won't."

"I won't. Three: no looking through each other's stuff without express permission unless it's for clothes. And if I ever do allow you to I will tell you exactly where it is."

Hermione was nervous for some reason. The thought of him looking through her stuff made her shudder. She wondered what he thought of her clothes. "I'll do the same. Four: we communicate via owl and, if we must, we meet in here."

"OK. Actually, we should meet here every morning to swap mail."

"Good point."

"Six: We've got to take good care of each other if we stay like this. I'm cool with you not showering or anything today, but you've got to if we stay like this. I'm still Draco Malfoy, I want to look good."

"If I must then the same applies to you too." Neither of them wanted to think about having to go in the shower. They both hoped it would ware of that night or Hermione could find a way to get them back to normal. "And the use of "mudblood" is banned."

* * *

The day went by with no hitches. No one seemed to suspect anything. However, Hermione couldn't find a way to turn them back. They went to bed hoping that they would wake up in their own bed. When they fell asleep they both dreamt the same words.

_Learn to love your enemy before midnight on the final evening, fail to do so and you will remain as you are for the rest of your life._


	3. 2107

**Hello! I do not own Harry Potter! I hope the hangovers weren't too bad after New Year! Thank you for the reviews and PMs! I have now taken up Beta reading, so if you're in a helping hand, don't hesitate to PM me! Glad to see there was no confusion with who is who! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, hopeful that whatever had happened with her and Draco had worn off. She pulled the covers and ran over to the mirror. _Shit_. As with the previous morning she saw a stressed looking Draco Malfoy staring back at her. Then she remembered the dream she had last night. _Learn to love your enemy before midnight on the final evening, fail to do so and you will remain as you are for the rest of your life. What does that mean? What final evening? Love what enemy? _

The one thing that was certain was that she had a time limit to turn herself and Draco back or they would be stuck as each other forever. She'd talk to Draco and think of a plan. But first, she had the problem of the shower that Draco had requested. _My life cannot get any worse! _

Draco woke up as hopeful as Hermione. He ran over to the mirror in the corner of the room. _Bugger_. He, like Hermione, wondered what the dream he had had meant. _But, my enemy is Potter… that's not gonna happen_. He was dreading the shower that was forced by the rules._ My life cannot possibly get any worse! _

After breakfast Hermione and Draco met in the library as agreed. They swapped mail and, as agreed via owl at lunchtime the previous day, homework. It would have been suspicious if Draco suddenly went to the top of the class with full marks, while Hermione's full marks stopped completely.

"Draco, I need to tell you something." Draco looked up, interested. "I don't think there's going to be any spell or anything that can switch us back. I had a dream last night and it said..."

"Learn to love your enemy before midnight on the final evening, fail to do so and you will remain as you are for the rest of your life?" Draco guessed.

"Yes." She said.

"I had the same dream, I guess." He didn't want to admit that they had that kind of connection.

"It's got to be something to do with whatever's happened to us if we both dreamt it on the same night and it was on the same day that we changed." Hermione said logically. "But I can't think of what it means. The thing we need to know first is what the "final evening" is. At least then we'll know how long we've got until we have to "love our enemy"."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Draco. "I guess this is another time for you to spend all lunchtime and all night in here."

"Yes it is," Hermione sighed. She was beginning to get sick of spending so much time in the library for once.

* * *

Draco checked on Hermione just before going to bed to see how she was doing.

"I'm fine, I'm finding no reference to "the final evening" or anything remotely helpful." She sighed.

That night they both had the same dream again, this time it was a number.

_2107_


	4. Only A Week

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! I hope everyone's enjoying the fanfic so far! The chapter rate may slow as I have a couple of exams coming up, but I'll try and do something to publish. Keep reviewing and PMing me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione woke up confused_. 2107? What does that mean?_ She wondered what significance it had. Was it a lucky number? The date of Draco's final birthday at Hogwarts? She was really beginning to worry that she would be stuck in Draco's body forever. What if she didn't "love her enemy by the final evening"? She felt scared all of a sudden. She cursed as she remembered that she had to shower again. She showered respecting Draco's privacy as well as his wish.

Draco woke up and sighed. Still in the Gryffindor dormitories. Still Hermione. He thought of the dream he'd had. It had felt exactly like the dream the previous night. He, like Hermione, wondered what the number meant. He knew Hermione would have an idea of what it meant. He jumped into the shower, respecting Hermione's modesty as much as possible and quickly got ready. He made a mental note to ask Hermione the best way to brush the enormous amount of hair that he had to deal with without it hurting.

* * *

"Draco, when's your birthday?" Hermione asked Draco when they were sat in the library later that morning. He looked confused. "It's just, that number last night. I thought maybe it was the date of your last birthday here."

"My birthday is June 5th. Definitely not any relation to "2107"."

"No. I suppose not. Draco, what if we don't turn back before the Christmas holidays?" Hermione asked, sounding very serious.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean, if I have to go to your house and you have to go mine? What will we do?" She asked.

"Then we'll just have to help each other as best we can and fill in the details when we get back." Draco suggested.

"I suppose. So, how are you holding up?" Hermione asked.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. He smiled back. I've never seen him smile before. _I wish he was in his own body; he'd look so gorgeous smiling. Shit! Where did that come from?_ Hermione collected her thoughts. She'd never thought of Draco like that before... ever. She dismissed the thought and they both went to Charms.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was a week before the Christmas holidays and there was no sign of Hermione and Draco turning back to normal. They had both grown quite accustomed to each other and had become quite close.

"Draco, there's only a week left before the holidays. We need to help each other. I wouldn't know what to say to your parents. What would you say to mine?" Hermione worried to Draco one morning.

"That's a very good point, Hermione. You'll hardly see my father because he'll hardly be there. My habit is also to spend most of the day in my room, so you'll have little to worry about. You'll only really have to spend meal times with them and it'll probably only be mother. And you?" Hermione thought of how she spent her holidays. She, like Draco, spent most of her time in her room, reading and writing letters to Harry and Ron.

"Similar to you. My parents are dentists so you'll hardly see them. You'll only have to spend meals with them and suffer through the "stupid muggle television programmes"." Hermione laughed. "If you want my advice, if they ask if you want to watch The X Factor, don't bother."

"OK. I don't even know what a "television" is. What does it do?" Draco asked, obviously confused.

"It's hard to describe. It's like a metal box that shows moving and talking pictures. But, unless it's the news or it says otherwise, it's not real."

"OK… there's obviously a lot of stuff I don't know about the muggle world, so you're gonna have to help me. And I'll help you as much as possible."

"This'll be fun. Now, how much have you listened in Muggle Studies, so I know where to start?"

* * *

"Don't forget that you've got detention tonight." Draco laughed as he left to go to the Gryffindor common room and "read and do homework" as Hermione normally would do.

Hermione groaned in remembrance and went to the Slytherin common room to actually do homework.

* * *

The day went by quickly and Hermione slowly trudged her way to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. _This is it. My first detention. It sucks._


	5. Detention

**Hi! I do not own Harry Potter! How are we all? My WiFi is currently off until Monday or Wednesday next week, so, unfortunately but realistically, this will be the only chapter I can post until I get a connection. Also, I will not be able to Beta very quickly, so I'm just going to pause that. I will, however, take requests for one-shots, so I can read them when I get a connection. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Now, Mr Malfoy, what I want you to do is turn all of the tables over and scrape all of the gum off the table. Without magic. Once you have finished then you may go." McGonagall told Hermione a couple of minutes later.

"OK." Hermione sighed, sounding as much like Draco Malfoy as she could. She got to work turning the first table over and beginning to scrape whilst McGonagall marked work.

* * *

Hermione worked for an hour and a half until she was finished. "I'm finished, Professor."

McGonagall checked the tables quickly. "Very well, you may go." Hermione could tell that she had a slight hatred for Draco. She left and went to the library to talk to Draco, who had promised to cheer her up after the detention.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked, smirking slightly.

"Don't laugh. I was scraping gum off tables for a fucking hour and a half! You would have had a ball! It was meant to be you doing that, not me! You know, this could just be an elaborate way for you to get out of doing that detention!" Hermione fumed. Draco laughed. Hermione glared at him.

"Trust me, I may be a horrible, spiteful, cruel shadow of a human being, but I'm not that mean." Draco promised.

"I don't believe any of that for a minute. Maybe... a bit mean but very misunderstood." Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back. _God, how am I supposed to be mad at him when he's trying so hard. He_ _wouldn't do this_. His words stuck with her for some reason. She'd never call him any of those things no matter how mad she was. She didn't know how anyone could. Not now she was beginning to get to know him.

"That means a lot. To have someone who doesn't believe all the bad things about me is nice." He was beginning to like her a lot. She was beginning to like him a lot, too. It was truly a comfort to him to have someone who didn't think he was evil or horrible or spiteful.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was the week before the Christmas holidays and there was no sign of them changing back. Although they were growing closer, they were still anxious that they may have to spend Christmas at each other's houses and they were hastily trying to teach each other everything they might need to know.

"So, are you clear on what to do?" Draco asked Hermione the day before they left when they were in the library on one of their quiet, cosy meetings.

"Yes." Hermione replied confidently. "Are you?"

"Yeah, pretty sure of everything."

"Remember: if my parents ask you anything you're not sure on just say that you don't know and change the subject to something you're confident on like school." She reminded him.

"Yeah. And you can't be too nice. You can guess how I act in front of them, just improvise."

"Yes. Good luck." She said. They weren't going to see each other until they got back.

"Good luck." He replied. Fighting the impulse to hug him, Hermione got up and left. Draco watched her. He didn't like to admit that he was going to miss her, nor did she him.

* * *

The next morning the students all hurried to finish packing and raced to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Draco were both equally nervous. They sat tentative and quiet, Hermione occasionally saying something mean about a passing Hufflepuff, Draco with his head in a book, frequently saying something clever sounding. Eventually, the train stopped at Kings Cross. They both took a deep breath and exited the train. Draco went through the barrier to meet Hermione's parents, whilst Hermione met Narcissa by herself, as expected, on the platform.


	6. Christmas Holiday

Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! My Internet'll be on soon! I've seen Les Miserables at last! OMG! Go see it if you haven't already! If you've already seen it go and see it again! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! We've got a shock in store!

* * *

Draco wasn't entirely sure what to expect from Mr and Mrs Granger, but immediately they seemed much nicer than his parents. Then he remembered something he'd found out in the summer that was sure to be brought up that he'd chosen to forget and he was nervous about Hermione finding out. But he forgot about that and greeted Hermione's parents.

"How are you doing, darling?" Mr Granger asked, smiling, happy to see his daughter again.

"I'm good, how are you guys?" Draco replied. He felt much more confident now he was here. Hermione had told him everything he'd need to say and how to spend his time and how to react to certain things.

"We've just been missing you." Said Mrs Granger. Draco knew that Hermione would be happy to know that she was being missed.

"So, before we do anything, what would you like to see at the theatre?" Asked Mr Granger. Hermione had said that they'd ask her what theatre show to see. She'd suggested Blood Brothers.

"Maybe Blood Brothers?" Draco suggested.

"That sounds great!" Agreed Mrs Granger. "Me and your dad saw it when you were little. You'll love it!"

"I'm sure that I will!" Draco said enthusiastically. He'd never been to the theatre, so he was looking forward to it.

After that Mr Granger paid for them to see a film at the cinema and a meal at Hermione's favourite restaurant. Hermione had fortunately told him what her favourite meal was, so Draco knew what to order. After that they went home. Draco went straight into Hermione's room. He was surprised at quite how many books and musical soundtracks and posters there were. He was happy to be able to spend the rest of the evening and most of the rest of the holiday in here.

* * *

Hermione greeted Narcissa. Like Draco, she didn't know what to expect from her. She seemed nice enough. It was Lucius she was worried about.

"How was school?" Narcissa asked.

Draco had told her that school was always 'alright'. "It was alright." Hermione replied. She guessed that at home Draco kept up the moody teenager attitude.

They travelled to Malfoy Manor by portkey. Hermione went straight to Draco's room. Draco had given her directions to all the rooms she'd need to know, so she knew where to go. She was surprised by how many house elves she'd seen on the way. She made a mental note to be nice to them, but not too nice.

Later on Hermione went downstairs for dinner. She followed Draco's directions and found the dining room fine. It was a large room with a large black marble table with lots of chairs around. Narcissa and Lucius were sat in seats at the centre of the table with a seat between them for her. Hermione sat down and an abundance of house elves brought them a large meal.

"Draco, your father has a compromise on the marriage situation."

_What? What marriage situation_? She decided to try and find out more. "Yes?"

"Well, you will marry Pansy. But if you find someone appropriate that you love, then you won't have to." Said Lucius.

_Draco never told me about that_! "Well that seems slightly more fair." She said. _Why would they force Draco into a marriage_? With that, she wondered how Draco was managing. Hermione finished the meal and went back up to Draco's room for the rest of the evening. She managed to sneak a piece of bread for a house elf to eat.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up and ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. _Must have been the food last night_. He spent most of the rest of the morning in the bathroom throwing up continuously. It was either the food he ate last night or a bug. He hoped it was just the food.

After a while he stopped being sick and made himself lunch, as Mr and Mrs Granger had left for work before Draco had even woken up. He managed to make himself a cheese sandwich without much difficulty. He was quite looking forward to spending the rest of the holiday here. He was worrying about Hermione though.

Over the next few mornings Draco woke up and was sick. He was beginning to think it was something other than food poisoning or a bug, but he couldn't figure out what.


	7. The 10 Minute Wait

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter! I've got my Internet back! I hate not having Internet! At least I had it at my grandparents' houses. This will only be a short chapter. Thanks for the reviews! People seem to be pretty excited! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After a couple more days of throwing up Draco decided that there was something other than a bug, but what? He racked his brain for ideas, but couldn't come up with anything feasible. But one night Mrs Granger said something that made him think.

"You'll never guess who's pregnant, Hermione! Your Aunt Elizabeth!"

"Really? That's great!" Draco exclaimed in a somewhat girlish way. But then he thought... he'd swapped bodies with Hermione about a month and a half ago... he'd been sick every morning for about a week... what if...? He decided that he would get a pregnancy test the next day once Mr and Mrs Granger had left. He knew that the shop at the end of the road was a 'chemist' according to Hermione, so he thought that to be the best place to begin. But the idea of Hermione being pregnant made Draco feel quite sad. He didn't know why.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking about finding a way to get Draco out of being forced to marry Pansy. She couldn't think of anything besides finding someone Draco could love. She couldn't think of anyone that he would like. _What if he wants to marry Pansy?_ She couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that thought.

After ruling out all acceptable Slytherins Hermione felt well and truly stuck. She didn't feel she knew Draco well enough to judge who he would love. Hermione went to sleep concerned for Draco and sad that he might marry Pansy. _He should have so much more!_

* * *

Draco tentatively walked towards the chemist the next morning. He was scared at what might happen if it came back positive. He hid his face as much as possible and went in.

He found the one that seemed the most accurate and went to the cashier. He'd found some muggle money in Hermione's room, so he handed over the right amount. Hermione had explained the idea of muggle money in case Mr and Mrs Granger sent him out to buy something. He was getting really nervous when he started to walk 'home' when he realised that he'd actually have to take it…

* * *

Half an hour later Draco was sat on the sofa still trying to psyche himself up to take the test. _I can do this; likelihood is it won't be positive... _

Eventually he got up and took the test. The 10 minute wait was the longest he'd ever waited, but when the time came to see he could barely look at it.

Draco gathered his thoughts together, took a deep breath and looked.

"Holy shit!" He gasped.

_Positive- 5-6 Weeks_


	8. An Idea

**Hello! I do not own Harry Potter. Glad to see people are interested in it! I've got coursework to do over the next few weeks, so I might not get as many chapters done. I'm hoping to get this story complete (maybe another one as well!) by the time my exams start. Thank you for all the reviews and support and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Draco sat shocked on the sofa. _Hermione… pregnant? Me… pregnant?_ _Oh god!_ He felt like throwing up, proving the test correct. He and Hermione had agreed not to send each other any letters unless in an emergency. He deemed this an emergency. He quickly wrote a letter and sent it off.

Later at Malfoy Manor Hermione was surprised to see a letter marked H.G on the windowsill. _It must be Draco. I wonder what's happened!_ Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to read.

_H.G,_

_Well, this is something that I never thought that I'd have to write. I'm somehow pregnant in your body. The test says 5-6 weeks. We can just say that I had nothing to do with it and leave it that! I don't need to know all the details, just wanted you to know. What do you want me to do? Tell your parents? Just let me know!_

_D.M._

* * *

Hermione was speechless. _Pregnant? As long as Draco hasn't…_ She banished the thought from her head. She was comforted that Draco wasn't judging her and that he was trying to help her. But then she thought: _5-6 weeks? That doesn't work out... the last time I did anything like that was… never. _She started to worry. _What's Draco been doing to me? Unless…_ Hermione remembered reading when trying to find something to turn them back that if a female and male swap bodies for any time up to a week that something may cause the female's body to become pregnant. _Well… this cannot get any worse!_

Hermione quickly wrote a reply to Draco trying to tell him everything without causing him to have some sort of break down.

_D.M,_

_Well, that's… interesting. OK… there is no easy way to tell you this, so I'm not going to beat about the bush. You won't like this. As far as I'm aware I haven't… you know. Ever. So, unless you have something you wish to tell me then there's only one thing I can think of and, again, you won't like it. I remember when we first swapped reading that if a male and female swapped bodies and stayed swapped for any time up to a week or longer that some magical thing (can't remember the word!) makes the female's body pregnant. I'm sorry. Please understand. Please take care of the baby. Please tell my parents as well. I know this all sounds unfair, but you offered! On the bright side your father says that you don't have to marry Pansy if you find someone else._

_H.G._

* * *

Hermione's letter did little to comfort Draco. _What's she saying? I'm the father? Oh god! _He was happy that his father had rethought the marriage. He didn't want to marry Pansy. He wanted to marry someone he loved.

_H.G,_

_Wow. Me? A father? Are you sure? Of course you are. There's no need to be sorry. I don't know what to do when you're pregnant so I'll try my best to look after the baby. Of course I'll tell your parents. Every cloud, eh?_

_D.M._

* * *

When Hermione read this she had an idea.

_D.M,_

_I've had an idea! If you don't mind then we pretend (to your parents) that we're madly in love and that we're having a baby and getting married. This'll get you more time to find someone else. It's far-fetched, I know, but it could work._

_H.G. _

* * *

Draco was strangely pleased with the idea of acting like was in love with Hermione. _There be much acting._ He was shocked that he even thought that.

_H.G,_

_Sounds like a good plan, actually. So, you'll tell my parents and I'll tell yours. Good Luck!_

_D.M. _

* * *

Later that evening they both took deep breaths and prepared to tell the parents.


	9. Braced

**Hey! I'm just going to start doing a chapter a week for a little bit now because of all my coursework. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione sat down at the large table in the dining room. She braced herself for the impact of what she was going to say on Lucius and Narcissa.

"I have to tell you both something." They both nodded their interest, still keeping their focus on their food. "I've been seeing someone. And I love her a lot. So no matter what I say, just remember that she means a lot to me." They both looked slightly more interested now. "It's Hermione Granger." They both looked shocked. "I know, but I love her. And there's something else, as well. She's pregnant." The carrot that Lucius had been stabbing with his fork flew across the table.

"Pregnant!? I could almost get over you being 'in love' with her, that'll soon pass, but PREGNANT!? Are you sure?" Lucius fumed.

"I'm sure. We're also going to get married." The lying was a bit extreme for Hermione, but she knew it would buy some time for Draco to find someone else. "And you said that as long as I found someone then I don't have to marry Pansy."

"I did. But I meant someone suitable." Replied Lucius.

"And how is Hermione not suitable?" Hermione challenged.

"She's a..."

"Mudblood? Oh, get of your high horse."

"How dare you? I will not allow this marriage! You will marry Pansy!"

"Lucius! You said that if he found someone then he didn't have to marry Pansy. I expect you to stay by your word no matter who Draco chooses to marry." Narcissa liked the idea of her son growing up for some reason.

"Very well. I will stay to my word. But remember that I'm not happy about this."

* * *

Draco sat on the sofa with Hermione's parents. He didn't know how they would react to finding out that their daughter was pregnant.

"I need to tell you both something." Draco started. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione's parents looked shocked, but not angry.

"Who's the father?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Draco Malfoy. I love him and we're going to get married. Don't worry."

They seemed satisfied that their daughter, although pregnant, was in a serious relationship.

Both Hermione and Draco slept happily that night, knowing that their jobs were done.


	10. Kissing

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter. I found time to put this chapter together somehow! Hope everyone's ok. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The following morning Draco went downstairs to get a drink. It was still pretty early, so Hermione's parents were still there. He heard them talking.

"Pregnant!? We haven't even met this boy! Wasn't he the one that picked on her so much that she cried her eyes out and wanted to leave?" Ranted Mr Granger. _Was I that mean? She was going to leave? _

"I think it was. We need to talk to her. Just, all of a sudden, pregnant, in love and getting married? We just don't need her scaring or thinking we don't support her. I just don't want her to get hurt." Replied Mrs Granger. _That's why they were so calm. They were worried about their daughter thinking they didn't support her. _

Draco quickly and quietly got a drink and went back to bed for a couple of hours.

* * *

That night Draco decided to read a book called 'Pride and Prejudice' and put on a CD called 'Les Miserables'.

By the time the CD finished he had a tear in his eye. He'd enjoyed a muggle CD? It was certainly emotional.

A few minutes later Mr Granger came into Hermione's room.

"Hey. I need to talk to you." He started. "Draco... wasn't he the one that used to be mean to you?"

"Yes." Guessed Draco. "But he's different now. He apologised and now, obviously, we get along."

"OK. It's just, all we've heard of him is of the various mean things he's done to you and now you're in love, pregnant and getting married. It's all very sudden."

"Dad, I know you're worried about me, and you have every right to be. Your daughter turns around one day and says that she's pregnant and you've never even met the father, but we love each other and he won't hurt me."

"If you're sure. But, no matter what, me and your mum will always be here for you." Hermione's father stood up and left the room. At least now Draco was sure that Hermione's parents were on her side.

* * *

The rest of the holiday flew by quickly and before they knew it Hermione and Draco were back at Hogwarts.

The morning after they arrived Hermione and Draco met in the library.

"How was it?" Draco asked.

"Alright. Your father's not very happy with it all but at this point you don't have to marry Pansy. How was it for you?" Hermione replied.

"It was OK. Your dad talked to me after and I had to convince him some more. Is it true that you were going to leave because of me?" Draco asked.

"Yes. You made my life a misery and I thought leaving was the only way out of it. But we have more important things to worry about right now. Like how we're going to get the news of us going out etcetera round the school."

"It may involve kissing unfortunately."

"Thats fine by me. I have an idea. We've got Potions first, we could be kissing outside the class." Hermione suggested.

"That's a good idea. Lets get down there before anyone else."

They hurried to the dungeons as quickly as possible.

When they heard people coming they started to kiss.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Ron.


	11. Since When?

**Hiya again! Another chapter! Glad to see people are still enjoying the story! I just started writing again! Oops! It's only a little one, cause obviously I posted one yesterday! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Ron shouted. Hermione and Draco pulled apart from shock. They were both aware that they'd kissed and were relatively self conscious. Both were regretting the decision to make sure that there was nothing to make Lucius doubt what he'd been told.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Draco said, trying to sound like Hermione.

"Since when has this been happening?" Ron asked through gritted teeth, not bothered by the gaggle of Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood behind him. Harry was prepared to hold Ron back who was looking redder by the second.

"I don't understand why you're even bothered, you've barely had your tongue out of Lavender's mouth long enough to care." Draco challenged.

Ron's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Hermione watched with fascination. Ron turned on Hermione.

"You're quieter than usual, Malfoy. What've you got to say?"

"I don't understand what your problem is, Weasley. Your best friend has found someone that she loves, you should be happy." Hermione smirked.

"And there's something else as well... I'm pregnant." Said Draco. Everyone was shocked.

"Pregnant!? Well, now I've heard everything!" Ron shouted.

"Hey! Hermione and I love each other. We're not fooling around. We're getting married."

A mass of conversation began. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy getting married? Having a baby? Snape called the class inside and was swiftly told of Draco and Hermione's news. They were both glad that the kiss paid off and that it would spread quickly, so Lucius couldn't doubt. Neither would admit it, but they both had enjoyed the kiss. Draco smiled at Hermione across the room.


	12. Heartbeat

**Hey! I don't own Harry Potter! Yes, my coursework is kinda being done slower than wanted. Procrastination for the win! Again, only a short one, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Clover: It's nice to hear that people are recommending it! I'll make sure to put that in it! I have another story that's finished, if you would like to read that. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the rest of the story!**_

* * *

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Hermione when they were waiting for the scan of their unborn child at 11 weeks. Even when pregnant Draco was making sure that Hermione was alright constantly.

"Yeah, I just hate hospitals. Are you ok?" Hermione replied. St Mungo's was the place she hated more than any other and it wasn't even her having the scan.

"Do you need anything? Coffee? Chocolate? Crisps? Pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked. The cravings had began slightly.

"Not at the moment, thank you." Draco replied. He hated being waited on, despite his background. He'd often just got his own food and drinks.

They both still found it strange to be looking at themselves every day. Even stranger to be kissing themselves, in a sense.

"Hermione Granger?" A doctor called them through. They got up and went into a room off the corridor they'd been sat in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sans. How are you, Hermione?" Asked a middle-aged, slightly balding wizard.

"I'm great." Draco replied.

They spoke for a few minutes about how "Hermione" had been feeling, what she'd been eating and if she had any concerns. After that Draco got up on the table for the scan. Hermione noted that the method was exactly the same as how muggles do it. Draco was surprised by how cold the liquid poured over him was.

Doctor Sans rolled the pen-like scanner over Draco's belly. On the screen they saw a small peanut shape. Their baby. They both got a little emotional.

"Would you like me to try for a heartbeat?" Doctor Sans asked.

"Of course." They said in unison.

Before long they heard a steady heartbeat. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. She'd heard how emotional this scan could be, but she'd never even imagined it would be like this. They looked into each other's eyes and, without planning, without preparation, they kissed.


	13. Awake

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! I'm spouting out chapters like I don't even know what! I might take a break for a couple of days if I can tear myself away! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione lay awake in the Slytherin dormitories thinking. She had kissed Draco Malfoy and he had kissed her back. She was feeling more and more sure that she was falling for him.

Similarly, Draco was confused as to how he felt about Hermione. He'd certainly not thought like that about her. Well, not any other time than the Yule Ball. She'd walked down the stairs like a completely different person. Gorgeous. Proof in that she'd spent the rest of the evening on Victor Krum's arm.

That night, for the first night in a while, Draco and Hermione had the same dream.

_It is beginning. Be swift._

* * *

The next morning Draco and Hermione were confused. What was beginning? Be swift about what?

Hermione wanted to talk to Draco about the kiss. She wanted to know what it meant and how he felt about her. Draco wanted to know exactly the same thing. How did Hermione feel about him and what did the kiss mean?

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Erm... We kissed yesterday. I don't want to be messed about, so I'm just going to ask. How do you feel about me?"

Draco took a breath. How did he feel about her? He certainly liked her but he wasn't entirely sure how he felt. "Wow, Hermione… erm… ah… I… I'm confused, I'm really sorry; I just need some time to think. I'm sorry"

"That's fine." Hermione lied. "I've got to go." She ran to the bathroom wiping away tears in the process. _It must look ridiculous. Draco Malfoy crying! _But she loved him. She was sure of it and he had to "think about it"?

Draco was still sat at the table in the library a couple of minutes later. He felt horrible. He knew he loved her. Why would he have to think about anything? He had seen tears in Hermione's eyes as she left. What could he do?


	14. I Don't Know How To Love Him

**Hey, again! I do not own Harry Potter! I'm going to do a load of coursework tomorrow, so don't expect another chapter tomorrow (I might get one done, depending on how much I get done). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and, as ever, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hermione. Talk to me. Please?" Draco begged in a whisper walking along beside her the following morning, determined to make it up to her. He pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"Why should I? I was honest and told you how I felt about you, but your pride is so important to you that you can't even give me a straight answer when there was no one there! On top of that, I'm acting like I care about you just to save your ass when, at this point in time, I couldn't care less! Now let me out." Hermione ranted. Draco reluctantly unlocked the door and let Hermione through. He sighed. What could he do? Then he had an idea, he'd listened to the CD of a show called 'Jesus Christ Superstar' over the holiday and there was a song that he'd listened to that he'd recognised and he knew the words…

* * *

That evening at dinner Draco went to the Slytherin table where Hermione talking with Blaise and Pansy and took a deep breath.

_What's he doing?_

Draco smiled and took an even deeper breath and began to sing. "I don't know how to love him…"

_Oh, my gosh, he's singing! _

While Draco was singing the entire hall fell silent. He didn't care. He kept looking at Hermione who was either happy or angry.

When he finished the entire hall clapped. Even the teachers. Hermione giggled and stood up and hugged Draco. _He's just sang in front of the entire school! I can't be mad at him now!_

The hall went silent for a moment. "I love you, Draco." Winked Draco. _He loves me!_

"I love you too!" Hermione said. They beamed at each other and kissed each other. The hall returned to the normal level of rabble.

"Are we ok now?" Draco asked.

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and walked toward the bathroom and walked past the mirror.

"Oh my god!"

Staring back at her was Hermione Granger once more!


	15. Empty Classroom

**Hi! Coursework is now less of a problem! How is everyone else doing with work? I'm taking requests for one-shots and I also beta read, so feel free to ask me for either, just ask via review or PM! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Draco woke up and went to get ready. Every morning he'd check to make sure if he was still Hermione.

"Oh. My. God!" He gasped. He was back in his body! He quickly got ready and ran to the Great Hall. He saw Hermione talking to Harry, Ron and Ginny happily. She looked up at smiled at him. Draco smiled back and went and sat on the Slytherin table.

A couple of minutes later, a letter was dropped on Hermione'a lap. She opened it quickly.

_H.G,_

_We're back! Meet me in the library as usual. I love you._

_D.M._

Hermione turned towards the Slytherin table where her gorgeous love sat and winked so he knew that she'd go.

A matter of minutes later they were sat in their familiar corner of the library.

"I still don't understand why we changed back, though." Draco admitted.

"We said that we love each other out loud. We learnt to love our enemy. Each other." Hermione told him. She'd already been sick that morning. Her welcome back to normality: morning sickness. But she felt that she was ready for whatever pregnancy threw at her.

* * *

Later, when Hermione was walking to the common room from Muggle Studies by herself, she was pulled into a empty classroom.

"Hermione. I have to talk to you." Ron said.

"Ok, I'm looking for the reason why you forcefully pulled a pregnant girl into an empty classroom." Replied Hermione scathingly.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked, worrying.

"I'm fine, just ask me to walk into the classroom next time." She assured him.

"Ok, I need to ask you something." He began nervously.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I love you. I have since our first year here and I can't imagine my life without you, and know... seeing you with Draco just makes it harder. So, I'm prepared to offer you everything he is. Hermione Granger..." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"


	16. A Walk

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! Nice to know people are interested in this story! I didn't get a great night sleep at all last night, neither did a lot of people I know. So, I'm very tired and I got to school to find out that the coursework I spent all of last night working on and emailed myself last night was not the complete version! So I'm plucking up the courage to have a look to see whether I saved it properly or not! Anyway, sleep deprived annoyance over, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Oh... Ron... I... uh... Wow. I'm really flattered and everything, but I love Draco. Thank you, but... no." Hermione tried to let him down as easy as possible but she couldn't lie. Ron stood up. Hermione felt horrible turning him down, but she did love Draco, they were having a baby together. She saw tears in his eyes. _Oh, god. Please don't cry! _"Please don't be upset! There's someone out there for you that loves you and you'll spend the rest of your life with her, it's just not me." Hermione tried to comfort him as much as possible.

"It's fine. You don't have to be sorry. You love Draco, I should have known that you wouldn't be interested. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I don't want to lose you." Ron said sadly and left. Hermione looked down embarrassed and noticed that she was getting the slightest little bump where her baby was. She smiled. She had Draco and her little baby, what more could she want? She just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward between her and Ron.

At dinner Draco asked Hermione if she'd like to go for a walk along the lake for a while. Of course she'd accepted. Their first real date! She met him half an hour later.

They walked along the lake while the sun was setting. The water was peaceful, even the Giant Squid was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione. I want to ask you something. You can take as long as you like to answer." He started.

"Ok..." She replied.

"The reason I asked you out here was because it's more private. I love you a lot Hermione and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Hermione, will you marry me? Not just pretend: really be engaged." He got down on one knee. _Oh wow, the second proposal of the day! Not very often that happens!_

"Yes! Yes!" She shouted. She kissed him full on the mouth.

They kept on walking along the lake. They'd have to be back inside soon. They started to walk back up the hill-like mound towards the castle. But, at the top, Hermione tripped and fell down the hill.

"Are you alright?" Draco shouted. But Hermione was clutching her stomach. There was a searing pain.

"No! I think I hurt the baby!"


	17. The Baby

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter. How we all doing? Proud to be British at the moment! The MPs voted in favour of gay marriage! 400 ayes to 175 noes! Yes! Even though I'm straight I'm glad they get the chance to marry! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione cried at the bottom of the hill, a searing pain shot through her. She was convinced that she'd lost her baby. She cried all the way to the Hospital Wing, Draco carrying her, her tears soaking his shirt. Draco tried his best not to cry, but Hermione was in pain and they may be losing their baby. It didn't seem real.

"Madam Pomfrey! Something's wrong!" Draco shouted when they finally got to the Hospital Wing after what seemed like an age. She hurried to help.

"What happened?" The matron asked.

"She slipped down the hill. We think something's happened to the baby." Draco sobbed.

Pomfrey examined Hermione, now writhing in pain. She knew exactly what to do. She ran to her potions and medicines and pulled a pink vile out. "Hermione, drink this. It'll help." She said softly. "That'll numb the pain for a while while I think of how to help the baby. I promise you that you won't lose your baby."

Pomfrey called for Snape to come and help. He came swiftly. They went into Pomfrey's office for a moment to decide what to do.

Draco walked over to Hermione who was crying quietly. "What if they can't help, Draco?" She cried.

"They will. She promised. We're going to have a gorgeous, healthy little baby. I promise." He took her hand.

Moments later Snape and Pomfrey came out. "We can make a potion that will help greatly. It won't take long to make, as it's intended for emergencies such as these." Snape told them.

"Thank you, professor." Draco thanked. He'd hardly expected that Professor Snape would be willing to help.

They worked so quickly that Draco practically saw smoke emitting from their hands.

Eventually, the potion was ready and was given to Hermione. She drank it eagerly. Pomfrey examined her again.

"Your baby will be absolutely fine!" She exclaimed.


	18. Homework

**Hey! I don't own Harry Potter! I'm sorry that I didn't get a chapter done yesterday I was just really tired. I still am today, to be honest, so please forgive any mistakes and the fact that it's only a short chapter. I always get really tired at the end of the half term, but my school breaks up next Thursday, so I'll catch up on my sleep! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione was happy. She was having a baby and marrying Draco Malfoy and she was still the best in all of her classes. She was still worried about what had happened the previous evening. She'd certainly be much more careful. She decided to go to Potions a few minutes earlier than usual.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione said nervously. Snape nodded his greeting. "I just wanted to thank you for your help last night. I'm really grateful. If you hadn't been straight there I dread to think what would have happened..." She trailed off. She really couldn't bare to think of what could have happened.

"That's fine Miss Granger. But don't expect any special treatment in my class because you are with child." He replied. She didn't need any special treatment.

Before long the rest of the class came in and the class began. They made a potion for chicken pox.

After dinner Draco and Hermione went and sat in the Gryffindor common room for a while. Harry and Ron kept asking for help with their homework and asking if she was going to Hogsmeade with them. When Hermione said no that was the final straw. Hermione thought Ron was possessed or something when he punched Draco.


	19. Bleeding

**Hi! How are we all? I'm much more awake and ready for the weekend! Anyone got any good plans? Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Loveable'Ninja: Thanks for the reviews! It's good that you managed to log on. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"Ron! What was that for?!" Hermione shouted. Why would Ron just hit Draco? What was his problem?

"Like you don't know! For taking you away from us! You refuse to help us with our homework…" Ron ranted.

"Homework!? You punched him over homework!?" Hermione interrupted. Everyone was watching them.

"Not only that, you won't even come to Hogsmeade with us! And it's all his fault!" He continued. "I've hardly seen you in weeks! We've barely spoken all night and it's all because of him!"

"Believe it or not, I didn't come here tonight to get punched and accused of trying to break you apart." Draco insisted, clutching his bleeding nose. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the Hospital Wing to find out whether my nose is broken." He left clutching on to his nose.

"Draco…" Hermione said walking towards him to walk him to the Hospital Wing.

"It's fine." Draco snapped. He walked out of the portrait hole and went to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione turned on Ron. "Why would you do that?! He never did anything to you! You actually punched him in the face over HOMEWORK and A TRIP TO HOGSMEADE! I can't believe you, Ronald! Can't you get over the fact that I love him and want to spend time with him?" Hermione stormed upstairs to her dormitory. Ginny ran up the stairs after her. It was silent in the common room.

"OK, everyone, show's over." Harry said, shooing everyone away.

Upstairs Hermione was pacing in the dormitory. "I can't believe that two of the most important people in my life can't get on!" Hermione despaired. "Maybe I spend too much time with Draco. But I want them to get on, not just agree to share me. They don't have to be best friends, just civil!" Hermione threw herself on her bed.

"Ron will come around, I promise. He's just still getting used to you being with Draco. It's a lot to take, you know. Pregnant and getting married to the person he hates the most in the entire school, it's not exactly a move most sane girls take." Ginny said honestly while Hermione groaned in frustration. "But, if you want to make them get along, then I have an idea."


	20. Spare Classroom

**Hey! Apologies for the problem with posting this chapter! I posted a review on the last chapter explaining. I'm posting another story called Love For Love soon, so I hope you'll all check that out. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

_DoodleDooo: Hope you weren't too worried! The baby's already almost been lost; I wouldn't do that to you again (certainly not so soon)! I was only referring to Draco's nose! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"OK, so you know the plan?" Ginny checked.

"Yeah, I get Ron to meet me in the spare classroom at the end of the 4th floor and Hermione will get Draco to meet her in the same room and we lock them in and they'll have to talk." Recited Harry. "You know, this is a good plan. I'm sick of them fighting each other like this." They smiled at each other.

* * *

_D.M,_

_Please meet me in the spare classroom at the end of the 4__th__ floor after breakfast, I'll be a few minutes longer than you, so please wait. I need to talk to you._

_H.G._

_It must be serious. _He went straight to the spare classroom after he finished his breakfast.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table Harry saw Draco leaving, his cue. "Hermione said that she'd help us with our essays if we meet her in the spare classroom. I need to get mine, so I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes." Harry said and left in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, but Ron didn't notice that he went the long way around to the 4th floor to wait with Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

Ron was shocked when he saw Draco waiting in the spare classroom. "What're you doing here? Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing." Draco snapped. The door slammed behind him and, to both of their dismay, locked.

"Now, we will let you both out when you start to be civil, not before" Hermione shouted through the wall.

"Shit." Ron and Draco said in unison, glaring at each other.


	21. Try

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter! The first chapter of Love For Love is posted so have a look if you want. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hermione, you can't leave me in here with HIM!" Ron shouted, pounding his fist on the door in frustration. He tried to use _Alohamora _but to no avail.

"I can, and no one's going to miss you because 6th years have a free period this morning, so we have plenty of time!" Hermione jeered, victorious. "Speaking of that; Ginny I'll see you later, you'll be late to lesson."

"Ginny!? You bitch! You set us up!?" Ron screamed. Hermione could practically see him going bright red with rage through the door.

"Yes, I did. I, like Hermione, am sick of you two not getting along. It's upsetting us all." Ginny told him firmly.

"I agree with Ginny," Harry said.

"Harry!? You hate Malfoy too! Why's he not in here?" Ron shouted. Draco was really beginning to fear for his safety if he had to stay with him much longer. He decided that if he sat still in the corner of the room then he'd keep out of the firing line as much as possible.

"Well, Harry seems to accept the fact that Draco and I are together, unlike you." Hermione said.

"So, you think that locking us in a room together will sort that?" Ron asked quietly.

"I hoped that you'd at least try… for me?" Hermione asked sweetly. She knew that if he thought that he was doing it for her then he'd feel more inclined to try and get along with Draco.

"Fine. I'll give it a go." Ron sighed.

"I can understand why you might think that I'm trying to separate you and Hermione, but I swear that I'm not. I love Hermione; I wouldn't want to stop her hanging around with her friends. I'm not saying that we need to be the best of friends like you and Harry, just at least try and get past punching each other. And, if you want, Hermione can go with you and Harry to Hogsmeade." Draco decided that he'd make his attempt at peace first, in case Ron didn't feel inclined to say anything.

"Well, maybe, I guess, we could try to be friends, if you want. So, if you want to come to Hogsmeade with us, then I guess that'd be ok by my." Ron said somewhat awkwardly. It's not very often one gets trapped with the person you hate the most and expected to be nice to them.

"That'd be fine by me, as well." Draco said. They heard the door unlock. They walked outside and were both pulled into a strangling hug by Hermione.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	22. The Due Date

**Hey! I don't own Harry Potter. Apologies for not posting a chapter yesterday I was feeling shit! I'm not even feeling 100% today, so please forgive me if the chapter is not up to scratch! I also apologise for the shortness! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked towards the Three Broomsticks on their visit to Hogsmeade. The sun was shining gloriously for the time of year. They'd already done plenty of shopping and were in the need of a rest.

The Three Broomsticks was relatively busy because of the visit from Hogwarts but they managed to find a quiet booth in the corner and sat down exhausted but with butterbeer in hand.

"I really think you should have bought that shirt, Draco. It looked really nice." Hermione said.

"I've already told you: red is not my colour." Draco insisted.

"Well I think it is. Anyway, I've found the perfect place for the wedding." Hermione told him.

"Really, where?" Draco asked.

"It's a gorgeous church near where I live. You'll love it, I'm sure. But if you don't, I'm sure we can find somewhere else." Said Hermione, trying not to sound too bossy.

"That sounds great." Draco assured her.

"I'll ask my mum to see what dates it's available."

They finished their butterbeers merrily and went back to school.

* * *

The following morning Hermione got a reply from her mother.

_Hermione,_

_The only date there is during the summer holiday is 7th of August._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad._

_But that's the due date._


	23. The Right Thing

**Hello! It's been a while! I'm sorry for not posting a chapter recently but I haven't been feeling the greatest and I would have posted one last night, but I went to see Rocky Horror which was absolutely brilliant and hilarious! Anyway, I have a chapter for Love To Love up, so please have a look at that! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure that that's the due date? Is that definitely the only date available?" Ginny asked when Hermione told her at breakfast.

"Positive on both accounts. What do I do? Obviously I could just book it and then if I go into labour then… oh, come on; we both know I shouldn't book it. But hardly anyone goes into labour on the due date, surely? Ugh! What do I do, Ginny?" Hermione was going around in circles and truly didn't know what to do.

"I think you shouldn't book it. Find somewhere else at a better time. You know that's the right thing to do." Ginny said honestly.

"I suppose. I'll write a letter back, then," Hermione said reluctantly. She quickly wrote a reply to the letter.

_Mum,_

_It's not a very good idea to have the wedding that day; it's the due date, so it's best not to, I think._

_Love you,_

_Hermione._

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?" Draco asked, walking over from the Slytherin table.

"Hey honey. I'm ok, I guess." Hermione sighed.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing. The church that I really wanted for our wedding is only available on the due date," Hermione told him.

"That's a shame," He said sympathetically. He hugged her. After a few minutes Hermione had to leave to talk to Harry.

"What should I do?" Draco asked Ginny as soon as Hermione left.

"I have absolutely no idea, I'm afraid." Ginny said sympathetically.

"Do you think I should book it anyway, as a surprise?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Ginny said.


	24. Preparations

**Hey! I don't own Harry Potter! How are we all? I'm sorry that the chapter will be short, unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Draco decided to surprise Hermione by booking the church of her dreams. He'd tell her later. He was sure that she'd be happy.

Meanwhile, other preparations were being made. The suits and the food and the entertainment were still being spoken about.

"We should have a non-meat dish for any vegetarians. A pasta or stir fry maybe." Draco heard Ginny say as he walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"And, obviously, we'll have a meat dish for the rest?" Draco asked kissing Hermione on the top of the head.

"Obviously, I won't leave the meat eaters out. There'll be something like steak." Hermione assured him.

"Now, the entertainment. Live music or a DJ?" Ginny asked.

"Live, definitely. Much rather a band that some middle-aged geezer trying to get everyone to dance to songs of the 80s" Hermione decided.

"Hermione, meet me in the library at lunch. I need to talk to you." Draco smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

"Eurgh! Please, I don't need to see my breakfast again!" Ron said walking over to the table and sitting down, mocking vomiting.

"See you Weasley. See you Hermione. Bye Ginny." Draco said and left.

* * *

At lunch Hermione went to the library to meet Draco.

"Hey!" She greeted him when she arrived.

"Hiya!" He smiled.

"You needed to talk to me?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Yes. I was wondering. How would you feel about getting married in the church of you dreams?" Draco began.

"Well, we can't. It's booked besides the due date." Hermione reminded him.

"I know. But I booked it anyway." He told her.

"What?" She asked.


	25. THE Dress

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter. I'm back to school on Monday, unfortunately. No more lie ins for me. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"You... booked the church... for my due date?" Hermione asked slowly. Draco backed away slowly.

"Hermione, I thought that it'd be a nice surprise, you know. I know how much you want it." Draco tried to calm her down.

"I know. I know you meant well, but we can't; it's the due date." Hermione's hands instinctively went to her bump. Draco put his hands on top of hers.

"I know it's the due date, but it's important to you, so I just thought that I'd do something nice for you. And the likelihood is you won't even go into labour on that day." Draco smiled.

"I suppose. But what happens if I do go into labour?" Hermione was worried about what would happen.

"We'll just worry about you giving birth to a lovely, gorgeous, healthy baby." Draco assured her.

* * *

That weekend there was another trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione, Luna and Ginny were going to look for dresses. Ginny and Luna were going to be bridesmaids and needed dresses as well as Hermione. They went to a small bridal shop that sold a lot of dresses.

Hermione tried on a load of dresses and it was getting near closing time and there was no sign of THE dress.

"Urgh! I'm never going to find a dress!" Hermione groaned.

"I'm sure you'll find one, we just need to keep on looking." Luna told her.

"That's easy to say when you're the girl that can somehow get away with a seashell necklace." Hermione sighed, absentmindedly looking through the dresses and stopped at one. "This one's nice." She went into the changing room and tried it on.

When she came out of the changing room Ginny and Luna stopped talking and smiled. "That's it, Hermione." Ginny told her. "It's perfect!" The top was sparkly and tied around her neck and the skirt floated out, but not too much. It really was perfect and Hermione felt beautiful.


	26. The Wedding

**Hi! I don't own Harry Potter! I feel we are nearing the end of this fanfiction, sadly. But I won't get mushy yet. There are still a few chapters left, yet. But, seriously, I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this fanfic and probably wouldn't have enjoyed it half as much without you all and your support, so thank you! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was only a week before the wedding. Hermione was extremely nervous because of the wedding, but there were times when she stop and realised that the closer to the wedding the closer it was to her having the baby and she felt completely unprepared and inexperienced. She'd read a load of books, but she just didn't feel ready to have a child. Hermione and Draco had asked not to be told the sex of the baby; they'd love their child just as much either way.

Meanwhile, Draco felt even less prepared. He'd never had any younger brothers or sisters, like Hermione, and had never had any sympathy towards children and never spoke to the younger students. He was worried that he'd be a horrible father. Whenever he'd voiced his worries to Hermione she always said that he was worrying for no reason. She always seemed so calm and collected. How wrong he was.

* * *

Eventually, all of the preparations came together and the day of the wedding came. There was no sign of Hermione going into labour, so she began to get ready happily. She had her hair done similarly to how she had it done at the Yule Ball, but more controlled and her make-up was done subtly and she was very pleased by how it was looking.

After that she got into her dress. They'd made sure that it had fit frequently as her bump grew. After Hermione was ready Ginny and Luna got into their purple dresses that complemented Luna's fair complexion and went well with Ginny's fiery hair. Once they were ready Hermione's father came in and complemented the three of them on how they looked and they all made their way to the church.

They arrived at the church on time. Hermione took her father's arm and they walked down the aisle with Ginny and Luna behind them. Somehow, Draco's family were there and seemed happy enough. Hermione beamed. Nothing could ruin her day. Then, halfway down the aisle, she felt her first contraction.


	27. Deep Breaths

**Hello! I don't own Harry Potter. I posted a new chapter for Love To Love yesterday, so feel free to take a look. The chapter after this one will be the last one, sadly. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco shouted as he ran towards her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It was a contraction." She gasped. "I didn't even notice my waters break."

"Let's get you to a hospital." He said as calmly as he could. He was about to become a father!

* * *

Hour after hour passed and there was no sign of the baby. Draco kept encouraging Hermione and holding her hand through the painful contractions. After what seemed like an age for them both a nurse came in and checked to see how far along Hermione was.

"10 centimetres. You're ready to become a mum." She smiled. Hermione and Draco took deep breaths. _Ready? I don't think so!_

* * *

"Push!" The nurse shouted a matter of minutes later. Draco held Hermione's hand, shouting encouragement. There were times when he thought that her grip was going to crush his hand into a misshapen pulp. Hermione's screams of agony rang in Draco's ears, but they both knew that it would be worth it when their baby was born.

"Here's your beautiful baby girl!" The nurse said after plenty of pushing. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked Draco offering him small scissors, which he took and cut the umbilical cord.

Hermione gasped back tears as her baby was given to her. "She's gorgeous!" She smiled.

"She looks just like you, so of course she is!" Draco told her.

"No! She's gorgeous so she looks like you!" Hermione laughed.

"Have you thought of any names?" The nurse asked them.

"Well, I thought of Kate." Hermione suggested to Draco.

"That's perfect. Little Kate Malfoy." Draco smiled and kissed his little girl on her tiny head.


	28. The Final Chapter

**Hello! I do not own Harry Potter. Oh my gosh! It's the last chapter! How can one get so emotionally invested in a fanfic when writing it? Don't forget that I update Love To Love every Sunday but I'll probably update it more often for every single one of the 97 reviews and enjoy the chapter! Are we all sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin our ending... **

* * *

**Christmas Eve **

Hermione finally got ready for her wedding to the man that she loved. They were getting married in the church that she'd dreamt of since she was a child.

She walked down the aisle sure that there was no reason that it would be stopped. She looked at Draco in his gorgeous black tux. He'd refused to wear a green one just because he was a Slytherin and he looked gorgeous.

Draco watched Hermione walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful. She wore a dress very similar to the one she wore when they were going to get married in the summer. He loved her more than anything except his daughter who was carried by Ginny. He loved them both equally.

The service was beautiful. Tears were shed. They meant every word of it.

After the service everyone went outside to have pictures taken.

The last picture was of Draco and Hermione kissing under an arch. As it was taken snow began to fall.

"I love you Mrs Malfoy," Draco smiled.

"I love you too Mr Malfoy!"

They knew that their lives together would be brilliant. And it was.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm now going to go and listen to the Les Mis soundtrack and sleep forever!**


End file.
